Image
by moonlit flower
Summary: He is gone, but not forgotten. How ironic is it that the only thing that reminds me of our past is your clone. Now, with the wind blowing through my leaves, I am certain that it would be so easy to let go of shattered yellow sheeted fans. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Image

SasuNaru

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Spoiler: Sai Action.

--------

Who are you?

How dare your jet-black hair and crooked artists hands so closely try to fill the void?

"Imitation", Naruto spat.

"Too true", Sakura spat.

------

I thought you were washed out and dried when you stood at the charming open-air store asking for oranges. Then, a flash of recognition hit me as hard as a white-knuckled fist so familiar it was almost nostalgic.

'_I'm sorry, Sasuke. But, your fading and if I can't find someone that is you, then I just might have to just find someone.'_

I'm lying next to him now on a meadow of white fishcakes. We're sitting where you once were and smiling. I know if I had you now you'd be jealous as I am over the hold power has on you.

Almost unerringly, I can feel hatred pouring off of you at the exact moment. The memory of what we once were protecting what will be now. Late at night, when I'm all-alone I can feel your ghost hands running over my body in cruel mockery.

-----

Naruto grinned back at Sai and folded back the blankets.

"It's nice to camp out every once in a while, huh?"

"I guess it would be for a ball-less person like you.", said Sai wryly. A grin half-heartedly concealed plasteredover his face. Naruto snorted, already used to the taunts and jeers that came so recklessly.The blonde cuddled close for warmth, glad for a new friend to share what would have been his and Sasuke's if he had only stayed a little while.

"Fine then, Good night." he yawned and fell beneath the shared covers counting only on fireflies as bright as his hair to keep his love intact. Sai smiled again brave from being sure that Naruto was asleep.

"Good night…kyuubi."

And somewhere altitudes of friendships away, a snake beckoned to a young prodigy.

"Sasuke, our new mole seems to be digging in quite splendidly. Looks like you will be reunited soon."

The fine pale features didn't give a twitch of sentiment over the yellow scroll. Disappointed at that, Orochimaru frowned. He had been so sure the key to breaking Sasuke would be in a fairytale star crossed lovers bond so prevalent among taciturn men and their companions. He turned to walk back to the hut.

'_You had better get away from him, Sai. Because I'm tracking every move you make and have one more reason to harvest power._' Crimson eyes flashed warningly from an un-twitching skull.

-------

Okay. To everyone who is confused in this fic:

Orochimaru has no reason to think Sasuke and Naruto are lovers other than his own late night ramblings.

Nobody else knows that Sasuke and Naruto are lovers. Yes, that includes Sai.

Sasuke isn't mad with power quite yet. It's been a bit of time since Curse Level stage two, and he has more control over his path. He is still in Sound, still training, but has learned that it is good to keep things stowed away in order to learn faster and keep from being used as a pawn. Thus, the quietness.

Lastly, this is what I think Sai is and is doing in team seven. It will most likely be wrong and I accept that. Plus, I like this point of view so; I might be making this into a multichapter with !Jealous Sasuke and !Oblivious-Yet-Not-Naive Naruto chock full of issues about distrust and remnisence. If so, this is the prologue. Tell me if you want me to continue this or if you think it will fizzle.

Looking for 'Supernatural' Beta. I've a chapter written already and I'm still waiting for replies. If you leave a review wanting to beta please make sure the email address from your pen name is still active. Or else, give me the email address you want me to send it to. The last people I emailed for the position never got it, I think.

As always, reviews will be loved, showered with affection, and walked on a daily basis.


	2. Chapter 2

Image 2

Pairings: SasuNaru

Spoilers: Sai. Sasuke's New Clothes somewhat

---

'_Oh, gods!'_ thought Sasuke as he clawed the rough bark until his fingers bled. Another errant tendril of power had escaped him. One hand came up too muffle his screams as he rolled around the morning dew, drops streaked across his chest. The prickling of tears was getting to be too familiar a feeling and it unnerved the black haired man. He rolled back over and relaxed, easing the tension left in the spasm's wake.

A cold wind blew in the sweet scent of last winter's sunshine. So many emotions were rising to the surface of that husk, everyone else called a body. So many memories. So many tastes, touches, depth and perception, compounding, crying out to show Orochimaru, Naruto, anyone, everyone that little pretentious Sasuke was still inside.

Truth be told, sometimes he would sneak outside and hold his old clothing to his nose. It didn't smell like anything in particular, but the gesture brought tears to his eyes regardless. Sasuke could almost feel _his_ palm rubbing against his cheek evoking a sudden and overwhelming warmth until a shadow falling over his eyes or a bird's call would disrupted the memory. It hurt.

It hurt to be so close. It hurt to know that if he just turned around and walked he'd be back in _those _arms in three days. At times, Sasuke let himself forget what held him back and made plans. Oh, but they never panned out. How realistic was it that the only time he did steal away was a quick and hurried escape from lying on cold dirt ground and feeling his chakra seep back into himself.

His lover had been sleeping so peacefully. Soft blonde hair curled around that slightly drooling face. Sasuke marveled at how small he seemed, how he would fit just right in the hollow of his hand. A little piquant fairy that cussed and burped strange flavors. Sasuke could have slipped inside and laid his head across the soft cheek. He could have lifted him up from the bed and stare at drowsy blue eyes without triggering Naruto's ninja reflexes. That is, unless the blonde had changed after he left. That thought was a shining silver string, which dug into Sasuke's heart and cut it clean through. Sasuke could have laid a trail of kisses down his neck. He could have brushed his thumb across those carnation pink lips that frowned. Sasuke could have taken hold of both sides of the blonde and crushed him into pieces.

Sasuke left soon after Naruto palmed the kunai beneath his pillow with his eyes shut.

---- ---- ----

I've no clue where I am going with this. I do think this will turn out to be a collection of drabbles/introspective pieces and will have either a captured Naruto or Sasuke.

To clarify this and the last chapter: Naruto and Sai are friends. I am toying with the idea of having Sai misunderstand and believe they are lovers in order to write an angsty fear ridden Sasuke.


End file.
